<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RusPru Drabbles by prubun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001291">RusPru Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun'>prubun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RusPru One-Shots [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Cottagecore, Drowning, Fever, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Magic, Mer!AU, Nationverse, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Scars, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Sickfic, Stargazing, Sunbathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of RusPru drabbles and ficlets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Russia/Prussia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RusPru One-Shots [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sudden Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a series of RusPru drabbles and ficlets I've written that are all under 1k words. I decided to compile them into one overall fic rather than uploading several separate fics with so few words. These are all either drabbles I wrote for the Hetalia OLDs drabble games that go on every weekend, or requests I fill on my Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Sudden Rain' prompt for a Hetalia OLDs drabble game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This sucks," Gilbert groaned incessantly for the fourth or fifth time. It was starting to wear a bit on Ivan's nerves, but there was something so causal — so <em>normal</em> about the situation. The rain had suddenly started falling and harshly while they took shelter under an awning, now stuck with the dilemma of attempting to walk home in the pouring rain or waiting it out for however long it'd last. Ivan was happy either way, and the chill didn't bother him as much as it seemed to irritate Gilbert.</p><p>"If you're tired of waiting, we can head home?" Ivan suggested after a few minutes of relative quiet, only Gilbert's impatient groans and the patterning of rain filling the air, knowing the option would only further aggravate the man.</p><p>"I don't want to get wet," Gilbert retorted and Ivan sighed. As Gilbert glared at the grey clouds above, Ivan unbuttoned his coat and then stepped up behind the other. Abruptly he draped his long tan coat over Gilbert's head. Gilbert's scowling face softened in surprise and he looked up at the taller man.</p><p>"There, that will give you some protection," Ivan told him with a smile. Gilbert didn't respond but just blinked a few times before his expression became a bit skeptical. Nevertheless, Gilbert tugged at the coat to pull it around his body and looked out at the downpour of rain.</p><p>"Well, let's get this over with," Gilbert huffed and stepped out into the rain, immediately wincing at the impact even though Ivan's coat covered his head. Ivan continued to smile, then followed the angry man all the way home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Charmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Charmer' prompt for a Hetalia OLDs drabble game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shall we dance?" The invitation left Ivan's lips sweetly, a white-gloved hand extended out to Gilbert, who until that moment had a disdainful scowl on his face, arms crossed tight. Clearly Gilbert did not want to be at the event or forced to mingle with fancy lords and ladies, but in that moment when Ivan turned to him with a smile and a hand offering to dance, his irritation waned just a little — enough for him to consider accepting. He thought about the scenario and how Ivan stood beside him while others danced and drank around them, showing up in his ridiculous fancy clothes that looked stupidly good on him, the top button maybe just a <em>little</em> too tight for his own comfort. Gilbert hated to admit how handsome Ivan looked at these events, though he didn't know why; didn't know why he kept meeting him in these places.</p><p>"Fine," Gilbert responded although there was a hint of reluctance there. Gilbert would inevitably dance with Ivan, but he didn't want to admit it to himself and everyone else. Ivan took his hand and led him to the center of the ballroom that glittered with candlelight and glamor, grasping one hand at his waist and the other still holding his hand and pulled Gilbert into a dance, following the beat of the music. Gilbert took the lead after a moment, grinning cockily as he switched places with Ivan. Ivan only smiled.</p><p>"You've gotten better at dancing," Ivan commented snarkily. "You don't feel like a stiff plank of wood anymore." That mocking smile made Gilbert abruptly step on Ivan's toes and a wide grin appeared on his lips when Ivan frowned at him, still keeping with the rhythm and dodging the other dancers around them.</p><p>"You're such a charmer," he deadpanned and pulled the man closer. For a moment their lips were a fraction apart, both stared into each other's eyes, threatening to kiss the other, before Ivan suddenly swung Gilbert around, claiming dominance of the dance. Just this once, Gilbert would let him lead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Scars' prompt for a Hetalia OLDs drabble game.</p><p>TW: Implied sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivan lifted his body off of Gilbert's, feeling their sweaty skin stick as he did. Sitting on his knees between Gilbert's legs, he watched the man's heavy breathing calm, his head turned against the pillow with his eyes closed. As he gazed over Gilbert's white skin, his eyes took notice of several scars littering his body — some Ivan knew the origin of, others he didn't. Some of them were his fault, some directly by his hand, and some just by unfortunate association. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to trace several scars with a finger. Some were more smooth, others healed less nicely and felt rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a lot of scars," Ivan spoke absentmindedly. Gilbert finally opened his eyes and saw that annoying sad expression on Ivan's face. He rolled onto his back and reached a hand out, and pressed his fingers to a scar on Ivan's abdomen — one that Gilbert gave him decades ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do you."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Possessive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Possessive' prompt for a Hetalia OLDs drabble game.</p><p>Tw: Possessive behavior</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivan loved Gilbert. But it was a scary kind of love. Fierce, situational, possessive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as Gilbert lay in his arms, cuddling under a blanket as Ivan rubbed down his arm from his shoulder, he could feel the man's love and all its intensity. He knew Ivan only wanted his strength, his counsel, and his support, but in quiet moments where they lay naked together, feeling each other's warmth, Gilbert didn't care about any of it. It felt almost…peaceful, as if there was real love there. He felt safe and comfortable even in the cold home he'd been living in with Ivan for years. He'd grown to enjoy his time there, found himself wanting Ivan's attention, his touch, his praise. Deep down he knew it wouldn't last — that they wouldn't last, but it was a nice, if temporary, comfort from the chaos around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert knew Ivan loved him. But it was the wrong kind of love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Accept and Overcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Accept and Overcome' request from tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert found himself in Ivan's office, yelling about how unfair it was, how terrible Ivan was to him and everyone else, how he made himself out to be an innocent victim when he was just as guilty. Ivan sat there and listened to the raspy and tired complaints, heard Gilbert's voice go dry, But it wasn't until Gilbert snapped, screaming about how Ivan kept silent the entire time, that Ivan reacted. In his fit, Gilbert's hand hit a bottle on Ivan's desk, it hit the wood, shattered, shards of glass flew everywhere. Gilbert caught his breath in his lungs and his body seized up when he saw blood trickle down Ivan's cheek, landing on some documents on his desk. That cut wouldn't heal for weeks.</p><p>"You are not the only one suffering," Ivan finally spoke — cold. Honest. "Who are you?" he asked. Gilbert blinked, finally snapping out of his trance.</p><p>"I am the GDR—"</p><p>"<em>Wrong</em>," Ivan stated sternly and stood up; even over his desk he towered over Gilbert and the man felt small, almost scared. He heard the scripted response in Gilbert's voice, trained like a good dog. "Who <em>are </em>you?" he asked again. This time Gilbert took a breath and his body felt light and cold.</p><p>"I am Gilbert Beilschmidt," he answered.</p><p>"And what will you do?" Ivan questioned further, this time he saw life come back to Gilbert's defeated expression — saw <em>fight </em>come back to him.</p><p>"I will overcome," Gilbert spat at him with venom in his tone, his pale blue eyes glaring in anger and spite. Ivan sat back in his chair, and his eyes trained on the other.</p><p>"Good," he said and wiped the blood from his cheek. "Now get back to work."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Recovering and Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Recovering and Comfort' request from tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Ivan opened his eyes, he saw a faint yellow light around him. He felt groggy and sore like he'd been sleeping for weeks; and he had been, though he was unaware of that fact. He heard a noise beside him, a sound like a small huff or laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally awake, huh?" the voice asked with an almost playful tone, implying that Ivan had been asleep for a while and the other had waited. Turning his head was more of a struggle that Ivan thought it would be, but when he finally was able to, he saw a figure sitting in a chair next to his bed. His eyes were still hazy so he blinked a few times to clear the fuzziness. Then, his tired eyes widened more when he saw who sat at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G…Gilbert…?" Ivan spoke but his voice was dry and his throat hurt. So many emotions filled him, his chest swelled with pain as he felt happiness and guilt. "Why…?" he asked softly, his throat tightening as if he were about to cry. Gilbert rolled his eyes and tsk'ed quietly, then crossed his arms over his chest. It was a familiar display of irritation to Ivan, but it still felt comforting even after all these years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been awake for 2 seconds after being dead and the first thing you ask is <em>why?</em>" Gilbert retorted judgingly, a raised brow as he crossed one leg over the other. Ivan whined weakly and lowered his head into the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are <em>you</em> here?" he asked again. It didn't make sense why Gilbert of all people would be beside him. Now that his mind was clearing, he couldn't think of anyone who <em>would</em> be there. Gilbert sighed, but his expression dropped from that arrogant annoyance to one more melancholy and serious, yet he didn't move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were there when I woke up," Gilbert stated. He then swallowed and averted his eyes, looking outside at the heavy snow falling from the dark sky. "Just felt like I owed you, to be here when you woke up." As Gilbert told him this, Ivan's eyes teared up and he couldn't look away from the man's face as his chest swelled with a different emotion now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Ivan's voice strained as his lips trembled. "Thank you for being here."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hug and Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Hug and Flowers' request from tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gilbert hated gift shopping. He wasn't good at thinking of what others liked or would want; he was selfish in that way, only knew what <em>he</em> wanted, but he didn't want to be — not anymore. Despite trying for hours to think of something to give Ivan on their first official anniversary, he couldn't come up with a single thing that Ivan might like. He spent so long wandering around Saint Petersburg and found himself frustrated and like he failed what should be the easiest mission for him. That is, until he came across a humble little stall selling bouquets of flowers. Never before did Gilbert see something that so intensely screamed <em>Ivan</em>. Aggressively, he bought as many flowers as he could hold from the poor seller, who recognized him and wasn't sure how to react to the former nation shoving money at him. Making sure to get a full bouquet of sunflowers, Gilbert walked away with a small proud blush on his cheeks as he made his way back to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan was in his study, going over some boring paperwork when Gilbert threw open his door and startled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-Gilbert?" Ivan's eyes went directly to the bouquet of flowers in Gilbert's arms as the man didn't even try to hide it; it was hard not to notice against Gilbert's dark clothing, along with how he held it in one fist and walked toward him with fervor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy anniversary," Gilbert told him as he thrust the bouquet towards Ivan over the desk. Ivan blinked wide at the pretty yellow flowers, then leaned up to see Gilbert's face — his cheeks were dusted pink and he had that familiar flustered expression. For an uncomfortable few seconds, the room was silent and Gilbert thought that maybe he'd messed up. Then Ivan stood up, walked around the desk, and took the bouquet of flowers from the other. Without hesitating, Ivan placed the flowers on his desk, turned to Gilbert and embraced him. His arms tightened, smothered the other as he stood a few inches taller and had to lean over him some, and held him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful, thank you," Ivan muttered into his neck and squeezed him, then moved back just enough to see his face, arms now holding around his waist. Gilbert still had that little pout on his lips, but a small smile was creeping its way there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying verbally, Gilbert closed his eyes and gave a gentle kiss to Ivan's lips.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Restraints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Restraints' prompt for a Hetalia OLDs drabble game.</p><p>TW: Sexual content</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivan's heart skipped a beat as he heard the door creek open, his eyes snapped up to Gilbert as the man entered. Wearing nothing but a black uniform jacket that was mostly undone, held together by nothing other than a belt, the ex-nation sauntered up to him with an impish grin on his face and a leash in his hands. He felt powerful seeing Ivan like that, watching as he swallowed against the tight collar around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert kneeled on the bed, teasingly running his long, slender fingers along the inside of Ivan's clothed thigh before he moved again. Slowly, Gilbert lifted a leg over Ivan's and straddled him, and shifted his weight on the man's lap. He then hooked a finger in Ivan's collar and gave it a firm tug so their lips were just an inch apart, eyes locked on the other's in a moment of intimacy and desire, and then attached the leash to the collar.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Scratches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Scratches' prompt for a Hetalia OLDs drabble game.</p><p>TW: Implied sexual content</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You need to trim your nails," Ivan spoke suddenly as he rubbed his neck. Gilbert turned his head against the pillow and looked up at the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Gilbert groaned brashly, glaring softly with a raised brow. Ivan sighed and turned his back to him and then glanced over his shoulder. Gilbert then realized the several scratch marks down Ivan's back, mainly on his shoulder blades, bright red and some even looked like they bled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're starting to maim me," Ivan joked and chuckled. He reached his hand back to touch at the cuts; they stung and he could feel how each scratch felt like a raised line on his skin. It was amusing to him that Gilbert was leaving such marks on him and it gave him a sense of pride. However, none of it was as entertaining as seeing Gilbert's face become flushed bright red with embarrassment as he realized what he'd done and why he did it. That was something Ivan would cherish.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Alone' prompt for a Hetalia OLDs drabble game.</p><p>TW: Angst</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in a long time, Gilbert felt cold. Even after spending several winters in Russia, being in Germany again—being <em>home</em> again—made him feel colder than ever. Things were hectic now but he took a back seat to most things; he was quiet during meetings and spent most of his time recovering in bed. During which he had plenty of time to think — Being ill reminded him of after the dissolution, being bedridden in his room, how Ivan would sit by his side and talk to him. At first he rejected the care, but with time he accepted it. He became used to Ivan's voice, the boring conversations, his warmth, his affection. After so many years, he grew to love being there with Ivan, sharing his bed, eating meals together, going for walks in the winter garden.</p><p>Now that warmth was gone, no one was by his side smiling at him, telling him he was loved. He never realized how much he missed it until it was gone, until it was cold and dark, and he was completely alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sweetness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Sweetness' prompt for a Hetalia OLDs drabble game.</p><p>TW: Fluff, romance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gilbert was nearly driven mad every time Ivan took over the kitchen to bake; he always made a mess and barely followed recipes. The man told Gilbert that he was having fun, that not everything needed to be, "by the book" — a concept foreign to Gilbert. However, Gilbert couldn't deny how cute Ivan looked in that pink apron with frosting on his cheeks and forearms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gilbie, try this!" Ivan spoke excitedly as he approached him with some chocolate in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you, I don't like—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation Ivan shoved the chocolate into Gilbert's mouth and covered his lips with his hand, smiling wide and innocent as Gilbert's grimace turned to a pleasant expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made these ones with dark chocolate so you'd like them," Ivan told him proudly, pointing a chocolate-covered finger to the air. Gilbert finally swallowed it, then abruptly he grabbed the front of Ivan's apron before pulling him into a kiss. It was bitter and sweet as the man was covered in chocolate of all kinds, but maybe a little bit of sweetness wasn't so bad.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Underwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Underwater' prompt for a Hetalia OLDs drabble game.</p><p>TW: Drowning, Mer!AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivan's felt his lungs seize as oxygen left him in little bubbles; it was a strange thing to watch his life leave him like that, but he felt an acceptance he didn't know he was so willing to feel. A movement caught his eye; a shape slithered in the distance. </p><p><em>'Shark,'</em> he thought, acknowledging the cut on his arm that spilled blood into the water, fading out until it diluted into the ocean. The shape flipped and began to swim towards him with speed. Despite accepting that he would drown, Ivan was not keen on being eaten, but as the creature neared him, he realized that it was humanoid, but…not quite. </p><p>There was no time to think as a pale, long mer reached his hands out to him — fins splayed out from his forearms, gills on his neck, eyes so pale and blue they looked like ice staring into his. The creature grabbed Ivan's jaw and pulled him closer, pink lips pressed against his firmly, and he felt air being blown back into his lungs as the creature began to swim with him back to the surface.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Photograph+Boudoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Photograph+Boudoir' prompt for a Hetalia OLDs drabble game.</p><p>TW: Lingerie, AU, sensual</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Red lips — pursed, enticing. Red lingerie — sexy, revealing. Red eyes — piercing, fierce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan knew the man was gorgeous, but in that dimly lit room with red hues illuminating Gilbert’s pale skin, he felt like he was witnessing some otherworldly creature — A seductive imp who, with one glance and no words, could bring Ivan to his knees. Gilbert lay across a chaise lounge, red velvet cushions with gold accents. One arm supported his torso on the armrest, his other draped over his hip seductively, his legs together and resting along the length of the lounge, wrapped in sheer red stockings attached to the garters of a belt that hugged his narrow, cocked waist. He sat staring into the lens of Ivan’s camera with an alluring gaze. Ivan swallowed thickly as he took the last photo for the shoot, dreading that it was over. He stood, crossed the few feet between them, and stared down at the doll of a man. Gilbert caught his gaze, seeing the infatuation in the man’s lavender eyes, and parted his red-painted lips. Yet he was silent. Ivan inhaled, reached out and rubbed his thumb against the plump bottom lip, fingers grazing his thin neck as he gently pulled it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert said nothing still — eyes gleaming up at him; expectant. Ivan leaned down to him, accepting his invitation.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Frottage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Frottage<br/>223 words<br/>Mild NSFW</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw frottage on the prompt listen for this weekend and I had to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"How do you feel?" Ivan asked the question knowing full-well what the answer was; between Gilbert's soft gasps and cheeks dusted pink, he knew the man felt good, even if he tried to deny it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, don't ask shit like that..." Gilbert retorted, but his brash remark only made Ivan pin him to the wall more and ground their hips together with more pressure than before. The action made Gilbert squeak in his throat and squeeze his eyes shut, his hands came up to grip Ivan's arms, and he panted heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong? I've barely even touched you and you're already so horny..." Ivan teased with a playful lilt. He leaned close then and nipped at Gilbert's ear, hearing the smallest noise from him as he began to kiss his neck, all the while he still gyrated his hips against Gilbert's, feeling their cocks grow harder with each passing second. Gilbert's hands gripped at Ivan's shirt and tugged at his scarf, desperate to cling to something as increasing pleasure overwhelmed his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ivan, wait," Gilbert suddenly breathed out and pushed ever-so-slightly on Ivan's shoulders. Ivan didn't move away but stopped to listen. "Let's...go to the bedroom..." Gilbert spoke coyly. Ivan smiled happily and then kissed the corner of Gilbert's mouth before gently taking his hand, then led him to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Thank you for reading!</b><br/>Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! 💕</p>
<p>Ivan being dominant and saying naughty things is my jam. Also Gil being horny but shy uh yes I'll take all of it, and telling Ivan essentially take him to the bedroom to fuck is 👌🏻</p>
<p>

<b>—</b>

</p><p>

<b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Fever<br/>Setting: Nationverse, 1970s<br/>Words: 274 words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivan thought he had hidden his sickness well at the meeting. Once he was home, he didn't bother with Gilbert; he left the GDR to his work without so much as a greeting. But Gilbert noticed his pale face, ragged breath, and sunken eyes — Ivan couldn't hide it from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>30 minutes later, after Ivan had trudged to his room, pulled his work clothes off, and stumbled into bed to whine to himself, the bedroom door flew open and Gilbert marched in with a bag. Ivan jolted up — hair tousled and messy, clothes ruffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gilbert?" he inquired in confusion but received no answer as Gilbert strode up to him; he placed the bag on the bed next to Ivan's side and began to dig through it. "What are you do—" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut it!" Gilbert interjected and shoved a thermometer into Ivan's mouth, making him furrow his brows. "Don't talk or you'll fuck it up," he chided. Ivan offered a confused groan and pursed his lips. The thermometer beeped until it showed that Ivan had a fever. Gilbert growled and pulled it from Ivan's mouth. "Idiot. Not taking care of yourself when you're already weak," he berated as he opened the medicine and handed it to Ivan, who then swallowed it with a groan. Gilbert bluntly pushed Ivan down by the shoulder and scowled. "Stay in bed, I'll handle your paperwork for today," he told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gil—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Be quiet and go to sleep," he commanded. Ivan watched the man organize his medicine and then headed to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you..." Ivan muttered to him. Gilbert pursed his lips and then left Ivan to rest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Thank you for reading!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! 💕</b>
</p>
<p>I love aggressively caring Gilbert. He's so brash but he'll make sure you're okay</p>
<p>
  <b>—</b>
</p>
<p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">[Posted: June 16, 2020]</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Written for APH Rare Pair Week 2020 day 3. </p><p>These two bonding over space and secretly being in love with each other is one of my favorite things. Hope you like this little drabble :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Setting: Historical. Canon divergence. Moscow, Russia; 1962</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Rating: G</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>CW: Fluff. Friendship.</b>
  </b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Gilbert! Gilbert! Come, quick!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan's shouting could be heard from down the hall, the patter of his footsteps growing louder as they neared Gilbert's study before the Russian suddenly threw open the door and entered without so much as a knock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you yelling?" Gilbert groaned softly and squinted, cheek pressed into his palm while Ivan came rushing in and approached Gilbert at his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something strange that caught Gilbert's attention — The yelling and near breaking of his door was odd for Ivan's usually quiet, albeit clumsy, nature, but what was most unusual was the wide grin of pure excitement that stretched his lips; Gilbert had seen him smile countless times, but this one had a bright wonderment and enthusiasm behind it that was uncharacteristic for Ivan in the current era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come with me, there's something I want you to see!" Ivan insisted and grabbed Gilbert's wrist, knocked the pen he'd been holding from his fingers, and tugged him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey wait, Ivan—" Gilbert stammered as the other pulled him from his seat and dragged him out of his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down the hall where a few dim lights lit the area, Ivan led Gilbert toward the back door of the manor. His hand slipped from Gilbert's wrist to loosely hold around his fingers and hand, which Gilbert narrowed his eyes at in question, unable to stop the flutter in his stomach. But he didn't say anything; Ivan's hand was warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan pushed open one of the big double doors that led to the back garden, and with a spring in his step, he brought Gilbert out into the night. It was chilly as they passed through the garden, but not enough to need a heavier jacket. It was fairly temperate around that time of year in Russia, and perhaps that's why Ivan was in such a good mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" Gilbert finally inquired rapidly, feeling like he was losing control of the situation with each passing second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll see!" Ivan chirped happily and kept walking. His answer frustrated Gilbert but he didn't resist or ask any more questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a minute or so, Ivan had brought Gilbert out to a clearing atop a small hill away from the house, and only then did he let go of Gilbert's hand. It was near midnight, Moscow lights glittered in the distance, the land lit only by the pale moonlight, and it was quiet — eerily so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you brought me out here," Gilbert started as he retracted his hand to his belly, rubbing at his skin where he could still feel Ivan's warmth. "What now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look!" Ivan beamed and pointed up. Curiosity made him follow Ivan's finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundreds, thousands, <em>millions</em> of stars sparkled in the night sky, dotting the black canvas that stretched on forever above them. Despite seeing the stars many times before, this was the first time that Gilbert felt a significance — a weight upon seeing all those worlds so far away. His pink eyes were locked, eventually crossing and everything blurred, mixed into a mess of white specks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful isn't it!?" Ivan asked, looking over to Gilbert then. His happy expression fell when he saw the man just standing there; staring with wide eyes. "Gilbert?" he checked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," the German replied breathlessly, then blinked quickly out of his mesmerized state, further intriguing the other. Ivan thought that Gilbert was more of a romantic for space than he let on, and it made him smile to know that only he got to see him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's so many, I wonder what they look like up close," Ivan said as he gazed up at the stars. His eyes slid across the dark, clear sky until they landed on the moon. "I hope we get there someday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert glanced over at Ivan, and for the first time in several years—maybe decades saw a sparkle of excitement in the Russian's eyes. His whole body seemed to be filled with wonder — The way he shifted his weight on his feet, bit his lips between his teeth like he was bursting at the seams with joy and anticipation, eyes shining with hope. It was...cute...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will," Gilbert affirmed and placed his hand on Ivan's shoulder; the touch surprised him and made him look down at the other. "We'll go to the moon and any other planet out there, no matter how far away!" he boasted confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan chuckled in amusement, glancing at the hand on his shoulder with adoration in his eyes, though it was too dark for Gilbert to see the faint blush on his round cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The moon isn't a planet, Gilbert," Ivan replied cheekily, to which Gilbert groaned and rolled his eyes dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what I mean!" he retorted and pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ivan did — He knew exactly what Gilbert meant.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Thank you for reading! If you liked this fanfic, please let me know in a comment below! It helps me out a lot and keeps my motivation up! Thanks! 💕</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Posted: November 3, 2020]</p><p>Cozy sensual cottagecore RusPru is a vibe I’m here for. I felt inspired for something and it became a little self-indulgent.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Setting: Alternature universe</p><p>Rating: M</p><p>CW: Sexual content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a cold dark December night and snow was piled so high outside that they could barely open the doors to their little farmhouse. It was cold and wet outside so neither Ivan nor Gilbert had any desire to venture out into the cold to shovel, especially when the alternative was so warm and cozy inside. Instead, they spent an hour sitting in front of the big fireplace, cuddling in the warmth of the flames and each other, wrapped in quilts that Ivan had hand-knitted himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, one turned to the other and gave a kiss to a cheek, then another on the lips. Their hands began to wander from neck to chest to stomach and lower. Their heat increased with their heartbeats and before long they were both naked and rolling over on and under the quilts, kissing passionately as they made love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, Ivan had Gilbert under him, thrusting into him deep and hard as he kept the man's legs spread wide, then Gilbert pushed him down, grinned confidently with a teasing comment, and rode him until they'd both finished. After, Ivan laid Gilbert down again and re-entered him. It was more sensual then — his pace slow as he pushed deep, moving their bodies together in a rhythm as he gazed into Gilbert's eyes; making sure he could <em>feel</em> how much he loved him. Gilbert's arms and legs wrapped around Ivan's waist, fingers tangled in Ivan's hair; one hand grasped his shoulder, clinging to him as he moved. Soft kisses were pressed to their cheeks, wandering hands gripped and squeeze flesh just to feel each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even once they were done, Ivan kept Gilbert close and stayed buried inside of him. Their skin was sticky, coated with a layer of sweat. Their bellies and chests heaved together as they panted, then shared a sweet and passionate kiss. Gilbert kept his legs locked around Ivan's waist and tightened them a bit, causing Ivan to squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're cute," Gilbert cooed and kissed Ivan's temple. It made Ivan whine and bury his face into Gilbert's neck to hide his embarrassment. No matter how many times they did it like that, whenever Gilbert called him cute, Ivan would get flustered and hide. After petting Ivan's hair for a minute, Gilbert tugged a quilt over both of them as he felt the sweat on his skin dry and make him shiver. By then, Ivan had calmed down and turned his head into the nook of Gilbert's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," he whispered and kissed just under Gilbert's ear. Fingers pressed to the back of Ivan's head and pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too," Gilbert replied, tightening his arms around Ivan's shoulders, bringing his body flush with his own so he could feel the Russian's heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with it so cold and unwelcoming outside, inside it was warm and cozy; full of love and adoration.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Hey! Thanks for reading!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>If you enjoyed this fic, make sure to leave a comment below!💕</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ache + Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request from daengore on tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">[Posted: December 12, 2020]</span>
  </b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Berlin, 1990.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gilbert's chest tightened and caved. It left an empty <em><strong>ache</strong></em> that made it feel as if it was harder to breathe. Nothing made sense. There was a pain but it wasn't physical; not something he could bandage or take medicine for. It was deep in his chest and belly and made his stomach sick. It was a new sensation for him; he'd never had a thought that made him physically ill before, least of all one accompanied by a desire to be lying next to Ivan, back in that cold home...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A chill shook his body and he tugged the blanket over his head. Squeezing his eyes shut did nothing to stop his mind as it raced with desperate thoughts. That dumb, crooked smile Ivan would get when he felt bashful or playful. How he didn't judge Gilbert for what happened; he even seemed to understand. So many long nights spent in each other's bed, unable to sleep, taking turns holding each other based on who needed comfort the most. He grew to enjoy that place — that cold, snowy house. Inside that home was where he fell in <em><strong>love</strong></em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a minute his breath made the space under the blanket humid and difficult to breathe so he poked his head outside. The air cooled his cheeks and he stared up at the ceiling. The moonlight outside cast a pale light that took his eyes a moment to adjust to. He turned his head and looked beside him; there was more than enough room to fit another body in the bed. It was early morning in Moscow and he knew there was a good chance that Ivan was still asleep; he never woke up before 8am unless he had to. The memories of all the times Gilbert had to wake Ivan up for meetings made him chuckle; how Ivan would whine and grumble, often pulled Gilbert into the bed and caused them both to be late. It made him smile and he imagined Ivan sleeping soundly next to him like he'd done so many times before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Comforted by the thought—however cheesy it was—he turned onto his side to face the empty space beside him and closed his eyes, and then made a mental note to call Ivan when he woke up if he was allowed to. The ache in his chest subsided and while he still felt particularly nostalgic for Moscow, he managed to finally find sleep.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Hey! Thanks for reading!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a comment; it really helps me out a lot and keeps me motivated to write more 💕</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sunbathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request for now-thats-an-oof asked on tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">[Posted: December 13, 2020]</span>
  </b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Next to Ivan on a table was a strawberry daiquiri, decorated with a cute green umbrella and a swirly straw that jutted out of it. Above him a bright summer sun warmed and tanned his body as he lounged in his comfortable pool chair, sunbathing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Behind him Gilbert stepped out of the house dressed in his swim shorts and light jacket, a platter of refreshing snacks in his hand. Gilbert was not prepared to see Ivan there -- completely nude, skin shining with a layer of sweat, looking like a gorgeous god in the summer heat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He swallowed, stood there for 10 seconds, and then he approached, his face beet red.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Hey! Thanks for reading!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a comment; it really helps me out a lot and keeps me motivated to write more 💕</b>
</p><p>

<b>—</b>

</p>
<p>

<b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Comfort Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request for anarchyduck on tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">[Posted: December 13, 2020]</span>
  </b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day snowed in but the house was warm and smelled of baked dough and sweetness, all the <strong>comfort food</strong> that Ivan had been craving.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Together, Ivan and Gilbert moved around the kitchen making more Blini than they could possibly eat; each slathered in honey and decorated with fruit, some with cinnamon or jam. Ivan tried to sneak a taste and each time Gilbert would swat his hand away and tut at him, though wore a soft smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was warm and comforting; completely worth the bellyache they'd both surely have later.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Hey! Thanks for reading!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a comment; it really helps me out a lot and keeps me motivated to write more 💕</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p><b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request for aphetalia-fanficscanhealme and anon on tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">[Posted: December 14, 2020]</span>
  </b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>A cool breeze blew the sheer white curtains through an open window; soft sunlight glittered across the couch. It ruffled Ivan's hair a little and chilled Gilbert's skin, prompting him to cuddle even closer to the other on the couch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Various bits of their clothing were strewn to the floor — Gilbert covered only in a baggy sweatshirt he stole from Ivan's wardrobe, Ivan in his boxers. Ivan had his arm around him and kept Gilbert close to his body, their eyes heavy with sleep. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A mid-afternoon spring <strong>nap</strong> sounded absolutely delightful.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Hey! Thanks for reading!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a comment; it really helps me out a lot and keeps me motivated to write more 💕</b>
</p><p>

<b>—</b>

</p>
<p>

<b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request for kitaychan and anon on tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">[Posted: December 14 , 2020]</span>
  </b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Gilbert moved around the open floor with such fluidity that it seemed like he was dancing; his fingers curled and a chant of words came from his lips that Ivan could not understand. In a flash of energy, an image of dragons flew around the room, following the performer's hands as he commanded his magic. Ivan gasped from the crowd despite knowing it was an <strong>illusion</strong>. The pale man approached him with a smug and excited grin that brought warmth to Ivan's cheeks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gilbert spoke to him with a rehearsed voice as he asked for a request for his next illusion. Ivan responded, and with more arcane muttering, the entire room filled with hundreds of bright yellow sunflowers.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Hey! Thanks for reading!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a comment; it really helps me out a lot and keeps me motivated to write more 💕</b>
</p><p>=</p><p><b>Notes:</b><br/>•This one was inspired by some D&amp;D stuff. Gil can cast minor illusion and major image. Basically the idea is that he works at a carnival making illusions as his act.</p><p>

<b>—</b>

</p>
<p>

<b>Social links:</b> <a href="https://linktr.ee/prubun">https://linktr.ee/prubun</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Tender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request for anon on tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gilbert was not used to the sensation of another's hand on him in such a <strong>tender</strong> way. Ivan watched the other carefully as he touched him; watched his face for any sign of discomfort. There was a lot of it. Internal fighting. Gilbert's mind at battle with itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan held him and comforted him and to his surprise, it worked somewhat. Gilbert's body relaxed and he allowed Ivan to continue, showing that nervous eagerness of his. Ivan kept his touches light and gentle for Gilbert but for himself as well. After wanting him for so long, Ivan finally could touch him, but it wasn't at all how he imagined and he was nervous to finally be doing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Ivan wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist and he kissed his forehead, then whispered that everything was alright.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Sea Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request for anon on tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gilbert stood proud — regal-dressed, medals pinned to his chest as a crowd of people watched him from below the dais. There was a nervous knot in his gut, but despite that, he knew he deserved this. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he did. People talked, doubted him, hated him. They thought he was useless, a loose cannon ready to fire at any moment. Yet he still there with confidence and poise and showed all of those who doubted him. He was more than they claimed him to be; more than they told him he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <b>sea change</b>
  <span> was upon him as he lifted his head and held it high. In that moment he felt everything change when he was told to rise. He knew he had the ability, pride, and drive to become great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From then on, Gilbert Beilschmdit was the Kingdom of Prussia.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Overgrown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request for anon on tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gilbert had passed by the same cottage every morning on his way to work; it wasn't anything remarkable — made of old brick, </span>
  <b>overgrown</b>
  <span> with vines, a thick bush on either side of the dark wood front door. It looked like something out of a movie, the house an old witch would live in, or maybe what prompted a local myth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert never gave any mind to the building until one evening on his walk home from work; he walked on the side of the road closest to the cottage and something pulled his attention to it — one of the windows was lit with a soft yellow glow. Gilbert had never seen anyone enter or leave the house nor had he ever seen any lights on inside. The sight left him with a chill and the hairs on his neck stood on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a low groan, the door of the cottage creaked opened and a figure stepped into the opening; it was mostly shadowed from the sun descending behind the house. It looked at him and Gilbert's heart pounded in his chest. There were two very bright, shimmering lavender eyes staring at him. Inhuman, otherworldly, yet alluring enough to keep Gilbert still. Or maybe it was fear that froze him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure tilted its head and smiled; Gilbert could see it even six or so meters away. It waved at him before turning its body sideways, then gestured with its hand for Gilbert to come closer — to enter the home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert swallowed but he hesitated. Then he ran down the street toward his home, not once did he look back or slow his sprint; he felt that if he did, someone—</span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>—would grab him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request for Huggiebird on tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At first, Ivan felt bad for Gilbert — the dissolution and drug withdrawals were hard enough, but perhaps the most challenging thing for Gilbert was the hit to his pride after losing everything. Now, however, several weeks into Ivan's voluntary visitation and care for Gilbert in Potsdam, it was starting to grate on his nerves. Every day, Gilbert would refuse any assistance from Ivan even if he needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need your help!" Gilbert shouted. He slapped Ivan's hand away and the pills in his grasp clattered to the floor. Ivan stared in the direction they went and inhaled; he was done with Gilbert's stubbornness. Ivan opened the pill bottle, shook two pills into his palm, and then grabbed Gilbert's chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's time to do as you're told," he stated and forced Gilbert's mouth open, much to the other's dismay as he whined in frustration and kicked his feet but was too weak to do much more than squirm pathetically. Ivan shoved the pills into his mouth and Gilbert snapped his teeth down as soon as he had the chance, almost biting him as he'd done before. Before he could spit the pills out, Ivan held his chin tight to keep his mouth open. "You'll feel better if you take these and you're acting like a child, which I think would be more embarrassing to you," Ivan scolded and Gilbert glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bastard— Let go of me!" Gilbert snapped even with the tight grip on his face. However, Ivan sighed. It was easy to overpower Gilbert in his state; he was far too weak to fight back, which was the only reason why Gilbert hadn't punched him yet. Ivan grabbed the cup from the nearby table and put it to Gilbert's lips. Gilbert jerked his head and the glass tipped; cold water poured onto his chest and made him hiss, then it slid along his bare skin until it soaked into the bedsheets. Ivan exhaled again as he became increasingly more irritated; he tilted the cup and began to pour the water into Gilbert's mouth. Gilbert resisted and tried to pull away but his strength was sapped and he couldn't; all he could do was keep from swallowing the pills. Once his mouth was full, Ivan covered his lips with his hand and pinched his nose. Gilbert's eyes widened with a brief flash of fear; the thought that Ivan was going to suffocate him until he obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Swallow," Ivan demanded. His expression was stern despite doing this for Gilbert's health. He was just so tired; but even though he himself was hurting, the sight of Gilbert so defeated hurt just a bit more. Within a few seconds, Gilbert found himself squinting and shifting as his hands clutched Ivan's forearms; his lungs began to seize up and he struggled to breathe, then finally, his body went lax, he squeezed his eyes shut, and swallowed the pills. As soon as he did, Ivan pulled his hands away and Gilbert let out a wheezing gasp as he regained his breath. Gilbert glared up at him but Ivan endured the cold stare. "You'll feel better soon, I promise," Ivan told him in an attempt to soothe him and pulled the blanket up to Gilbert's chest, but Gilbert swatted his hand again and aggressively turned onto his side, hiding his face in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you. Why are you even here? Just go away," Gilbert grumbled from under his arms. Voice cracked and raspy, himself ashamed and frustrated, pride shattered, his lips trembling with the urge to cry as his throat tightened, but he couldn't; not with Ivan standing over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan knew that Gilbert didn't truly mean his words but it still hurt to hear. Being in love with someone like Gilbert was hard, especially when he had no idea what he was thinking most of the time, even after all these years — Maybe Gilbert didn't even know what he was thinking. Ivan was there for Gilbert, though; the only one who cared, not even Ludwig had been to see him yet. All this broken man had was Ivan and he did everything to reject him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a final sigh, Ivan nodded once in understanding and then left Gilbert alone in his room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Total Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request for anon on tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before, people would bow or salute to Gilbert in the halls; now his presence felt unwanted; disdainful looks from those who used to respect and appreciate his opinions, his knowledge and expertise were taken as light, meaningless suggestions that weren't given any credence. Ever since the Coup, Gilbert found himself under the boot of his own brother, following his instructions like the good dog he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was infuriating — maddening. Gilbert was not one to coddle and it burned him up inside that he couldn't speak honestly without being reprimanded. The lack of power he had over his own land, people, and even his own being stung worse than when Ivan took over Berlin, worse than his defeat during the Napoleonic Wars. Those things he accepted; he fought and stood up to them, but this...<em>this</em> felt dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert was not one to concede without fighting tooth and nail for what he wanted. It was humiliating and hurt his pride more than anything. It wasn't fair; he'd worked so hard to unite them all only to be shackled, cast down, and treated like nothing more than a weapon. One day, he'd take </span>
  <b>total control</b>
  <span> again. One day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>